I Guess I Need You
by Hoshi-Usagi-Silver-Serpentine
Summary: Its the same as always. Draco hates Hermione and Hermione hates Draco. But, will that change? Will someone else come into the picture and try to steal Hermione away from Draco? Not that he ever wanted her. GOOD STORY! R AND R PLEASE!


I Guess I Need You  
  
disclaimer: I dont own anything. And if you sued you wouldnt get much) Chapter 1 AM I GOING CRAZY? OR DID HE WINK AT ME?  
  
Hermione woke up from a wonderful nights sleep and swung her legs over her king-sized bed and slipped on her fuzzy black slippers. She sleepily walked over to her bedroom door and opened it. Hermione plopped down her oak stairs into the kitchen where she yanked open the fridge and pull out vanilla yogurt. She grabbed a spoon and went into the "Big Room" which contained the TV and computer along with the grand stereo. She sat on the leather couch and switched on the TV. She watched TV while she had her yogurt then went back up to her room to get dressed. Hermione had changed over the summer, and changed A LOT. She became a lot prettier and her hair went out of the frizzy stage and turned into soft brown ,with sun-kissed streaks, curls. Her body fully became a woman's. She put on a baby pink tee that said Rooney and tight fitting Seven jeans. She put on her pink, high top converse Chuck's and pull her hair back into a low ponytail. She applied some mascara ,eyeliner, and some cherry lipgloss and grabbed her purse that contained her school book list. Hermione went back downstairs and told her parents she was going to grab her books and was probably going to meet Harry ad Ron down there and eat lunch. Now that she was 17 , and had achieved her Apparating license with top marks, she apparated to Diagon Alley .She was excited because 1, she had been chosen as Head Girl and 2, since she was 7th year she had much more freedom than the younger levels. She was itching to get back to Hogwarts. Ever since 6th year she and Ron had become a couple. Things were going great, or so she thought. She had taken a long trip to America and had taken a tour of pretty much all the states and decided that Texas had to be her favorite. She liked that it was a totally different temperature and she enjoyed the heat. She had gotten a tan while she was there and now she looked even better with her growing up and all. The trip had been hard on her because she didn't see Ron or Harry for a while and was really anticipating the see Ron. Now that she was back , she loved being home but hadn't see Harry or Ron from coming home so late. So she had to hurry and buy her books, because tomorrow she was leaving for her final year at Hogwarts. For some reason, she had a odd feeling that this year was going to be different. She was getting her DADA book when she bumped into Harry and Ron. "HERMIONE! What happened? You are gorgeous!" Harry yelled so loud that made people nearby jump. "For God's sake , I haven't changed that much. Im still old Hermione , but in a little different body." she said rolling her eyes playfully. "Yeah well you were always gorgeous to me" Ron said pulling her into a tight embrace. Hermione smiled then turned to the two. They both had definitely grown up. Harry looked so much like his father but stronger, thanks to Quidditch. Ron's hair had died down and became tameable (so did Harry's) and he too had gotten stronger, from she didn't know what. "Well I better be getting back home, see you two tomorrow, and if I'm late will you two save me a seat? And I'll do that same for you, if you two end up being late." she asked "Yeah we will" Harry and Ron said in unison. Hermione apparated home and appeared in the kitchen which scared her mother. "Sorry mum," Hermione said with a laugh , then went up stairs to change into some shorts. When she came back down stairs, she went to the back of her house to the stables where she took care of her horse Daria (AN I know I got it from the TV show on Nogin. I DO NOT OWN IT!) Who was a gorgeous palomino horse. She rode Daria for a long time on the trails in the woods at the back of her home. When she finally arrived back at her house, it was dinner time. "Hermione, you spent a long time riding Daria." her mother told her "I know, I just felt like I needed to ride her for a long time, because I wont be able to ride her for a whole year while I'm at school." Hermione said with a little bit of a sorrow tone in her voice, but then she remembered she was Head Girl .The Granger family ate a wonderful "going- away" dinner with a wonderful dessert. "Hermione I think you need to get to bed now, or you will wake up late and miss the train." her father said to her. "I guess you're right dad" and with that she went upstairs to her room. She took a warm shower and put on her pajamas then slipped into her nice warm, fluffy bed and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
"Hermione . . . Hermione . . . .HERMIONE!" her father yelled, just not to loud, into her ear. Hermione woke with a jolt. "What was that about?" she asked "You wouldn't get up , you need to get ready, Is everything packed and ready to go?" he asked. "Of course, will you take it downstairs while I get ready to go?" she answered back and asked. "Yes, now hurry or you might miss the train." came her mother's voice from the doorway. Hermione sprung from her bed as her parents took her trunk down the stairs and into the living room at the front of the house. Hermione put on some jeans and a black baby tee that read across the front You Don't Think I Am Who I am. She let her hair down so the curls rolled down her back and put on some makeup which she tucked into her purse after applying it. She slipped on her black Converse (AN No she isn't punk, that would be weird if she was) and raced down her stairs. "Make sure you feed Daria will you?" she asked her parents. "Of course we wont let her die" her mother said. Hermione smiled and gave each of her parents a kiss. She took hold of her trunk and apparated to the platform. When no one was looking she plunged into the platform 9 3/4 to find a steaming train.She boarded it and peered through the compartments windows. When she found Harry and Ron's compartment, she went in and put her trunk on the rack. "Hey you guys." she said with a smile. "Hey" Harry said with a smile too. "HI babe" Ron said lightly kissing Hermione's cheek. They really didn't believe in PDA that much , so hey kept it on the down low when other people were around. The train started to move and Hermione jumped up. "I got to get to the Head's compartment .See you when we get there, and I probably will come eat with you." she said and opened the compartment door. "Bye Hermione" Harry and Ron said again in unison. Hermione raced to the front of the train and slid into the Head's compartment. She didn't notice who was sitting there. "AHH! Drac . . . I mean Malfoy! What are you doing here? You scared me." she said surprised. "Well obviously ,Granger, I was chosen as Head Boy." he said with a smirk that was all to common. But yet he had a twinkle in his eye. "Uhh Malfoy is there something wrong with you eye and how were YOU chosen as Head Boy?" she asked. "No there is nothing wrong with my eye and the REAL question is how YOU became Head Girl" he said, but before Hermione could answer the compartment door slid open and standing there was Professor McGonagall . "Your Head Girl and Head Boy duties will be explained to you at the feast, now you must stay in this compartment until we get up to the school. Cheerio" she said with a swish of her cloak and she was gone. "Well since we will be living together we might as well come to civil terms." She said. "I suppose, Hermione" Draco answered back with the same twinkle in his eye. God, he thought, she is hot. I mean how can I think like this she is a mudblood. But yet I seem to want her. "Hey you said my name "she said with surprise "Well that is your name right?" he said with raised eyebrows. 'Yeah it is, Draco" she said back. When the time came to change into their robes Hermione said "Will you turn around?" "Yeah sure" With their backs to each other they changed into their robes. When the train stopped Draco was the first out of the compartment. When he went to the door he turned around and said "I guess I'll be seeing you around" with a wink. A wink, she thought, he winked at me! What was that about? God he is hot. Why am I thinking like this? He would never like a mudblood But she was SO wrong  
  
(Hey thanks for reading! Review please! Chapter 2 and 3 are coming up soon! So don't worry !)  
  
XxXAudraXxX 


End file.
